rhfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven Switched!
Rhythm Heaven Switched! Rhythm Heaven Switched! also known as Beat the Beat: Switch! in PAL regions and リズム天国スイッチ (Rhythm heaven switch) in Japan is the 5th game in the Rhythm Heaven series. It is the first game in the series to include a Remix maker and was released on the Switch on 23/11/2019 worldwide. It also is the first game in the series to recognize Oceania (OA) as an independent region from PAL, and the first to have (just about) all games being completely new since Rhythm Heaven Fever. Story The game acts as a sequel to Megamix, following on from when Tibby went back to Hevven World. It starts with Tibby frolicking around when he trips over a rock and falls down to Earth. (again) Tibby: Oof! *gets up* What the- Oh, it's you again. I guess I fell again, and I guess we're doing this again. Outer Space Character(s): Allen & Ally Gender: Allen is male, Ally is female. Species: Alien Height: 5"3 Weight: 50kg Info: Allen & Ally are twins from the planet Zenturax-041. Tibby: Hello? Allen: Hi, I'm Allen. My twin sister Ally is here too, but she's shy. story coming soon! Games Outer Space (set 1) Astro Action You are a spaceship flying through space, but evil aliens are getting in your way! Press A to shoot the UFOs in the order they appear, hold A to charge up a shot for the BIG ones, and when you hear a siren, watch out because the BOSS is coming! He launches his "minions" your way, and if you don't shoot them, you get hit and you won't be able to attack for 3 seconds! After he launches 10 minions, he unveils his weak spot: his back! It will throb 3 times in a random pattern, and you have to press A in that order to hit him. Hit him twice to DESTROY him and kill off the alien race once and for all! Hit: You destroy the UFO, or hit the boss. Barely: You put a dent in the UFO but it gets away, or the boss gets a bruise. Barely counts as a hit. Miss: The UFO lasers your ship, meaning you get hit, or the boss turns back around. Superb: See ya NEVER, aliens! OK: At least I got some... Try Again: The Earth is in danger! Asteroid Segment "I found this thing outside the other day. My mom said it could be radioactive but I don't really know, to be honest. Actually, that could explain my third arm." Appearances: Astro Action, Space Remix, Astro Assassin, Final Remix, Halloween Remix 2020 Trivia: At the end of the game there is a Shoot'em Up reference, where the camera zooms into the ship to see the overlay from said game. Stage Debut It's your big day! You're about to go on stage for the first time in your life! Press left on the D-Pad to do the strong-man, down to do the dip and A four times in a random order to do the box-step. If you don't do well enough, then get red-dy for the tomatoes! (I'm not sorry.) Hit: You dance. Duh. Barely: You nearly trip (too early) or do the wrong move (too late.) Barely counts as a miss. Miss: You don't dance. Duh, again. Superb: They want an encore?!? OK: Here's my autograph. Try Again: I need a shower… Diary Entry #127 "Dear Diary, I went on stage today. It was a big success! Everyone loved it! It was E P I C." Appearances: Stage Debut, Space Remix, Stage Debut: Encore, City Remix, Final Remix, Nintendo Remix Karate Krew Welcome to the Karate Krew. Press A to punch and press B to kick. By the way, I'm Rick, the one next to me is Grey, and next to you is Jack. You punch/kick after Jack. Good luck to all. Hit: You punch/kick. Barely: The others stare at you, confused. Barely counts as a hit. Miss: You don't. Superb: HYAAAH! OK: I need to train more. Try Again: I knew it wouldn't last long... White Belt "This was a green belt, but it faded over time. Sorta like my karate skills, which is why I'm taking these lessons. At least I'm getting better." Appearances: Karate Krew, Space Remix, Joe Goes Solo (Joe), Neon Remix (Joe Goes Solo), Stage Debut: Encore (cameo), Final Remix Station Surfers Ah… My favourite part of the day. TV time. But I can't find the right channel. It shouldn't be too hard. I just have to tap on the screen to change the channel. I mean, it's just changing a channel, how hard can that be? Hit: The channel changes. Barely: The screen goes to static for a second, then changes channels. Barely counts as a hit. Miss: The TV glitches out for 3 seconds. Superb: My favourite show! OK: I guess this is OK. Try Again: What is this stuff, man? Old Remote "This was the remote from my first TV. Ah, the memories. I remember one time I was fighting over it with my brother, and the volume buttons broke!" Appearances: Station Surfers, Space Remix, Station Surfers 2, Speed Remix, City Remix, Final Remix, Christmas Remix 2020 Space Remix It's time to mix things up! This one will test your knowledge so far and add a cool space theme! (No Practice) Changes: Astro Action is unchanged aside from some background effects. Stage Debut features an alien dancing in a UFO. Karate Krew has all four people floating in space. Station Surfers' character is an alien, the TV is floating and uses hyper-tech along with the remote, and the channels are alien TV channels. Superb: You are the size of... Jupiter! OK: You are the size of... Earth. Try Again: You are the size of... Pluto... Barren Fields (set 2) Cactus Clearer It's a tough life out here in the desert. Cacti always messin' me up. Thank god for the A button. Now I can jump over those pesky things. Sometimes I come across a pit or two. B button always gets past 'em though. If it weren't for them bridges, I'd be gone by now. Hit: You jump and bridge. (No Barely.) Miss: You get pricked and fall. Superb: Another day gone. OK: Ow. That hurts. Try Again: *silence* Desert Journal "Day 23. I'm still goin' strong. I might not survive the rest of summer though. This is REDACTED, signing out." Appearances: Cactus Clearer, Desert Remix, Cactus Clearer: High Noon, Cave Remix, Final Remix Plumber's Paradise I love my job as a plumber, it's very easy. I just hold the B button to the tunes on my radio to fix up the pipes. It gets pretty fast though, and if I don't do it in the correct way, the pipe piece EXPLODES! Hit: You pipe Barely: You barely pipe (barely is no hit) Miss: You no pipe it boom Superb: Woo-hoo! Pro-moooo-tion! OK: Time to wash my clothes. Try Again: Sorry about the water failure... Pipe "I got this from my workplace. It's pretty cool. It can bend around and stuff. Enough said." Appearances: Plumber’s Paradise, Desert Remix, Plumber's Purgatory, Final Remix Stealthy Samurai Watch out, arrows are flying. Press down to duck. Left and right will lean respectively. A will make you jump. Good luck. Hit: You dodge the arrow. Barely: You only just dodge the arrow. (Barely counts as a hit) Miss: You get hit by the arrow. Superb: The town is saved! OK: At least you're okay. Try Again: Oh, boy... Snapped Arrow "A relic from my training. I believe it was the only one of many arrows that hit me." Appearances: Stealthy Samurai, Desert Remix, Stylish Samurai, Neon Remix, Final Remix, Halloween Remix 2020 Smarty-Pants (No need to explain anything here. It's literally just Quiz Show with different graphics and actual rhythm game mechanics.) Desert Remix It's time to mix things up! Grab your water because it's high noon! (No Practice) Changes: Cactus Clearer is unchanged, aside from a cameo from Baxter and Forthington from Air Rally. Plumber's Paradise's plumbing promblem is in an outhouse in the middle of nowhere. Stealthy Samurai is in a desert town. Smarty-Pants' host is a cowboy. Superb: Your home is in... New York! OK: Your home is in... Texas. Try Again: Your home is in... the middle of nowhere... Digital Dash (Set 3) Category:Megamix-like Games Category:Rhythm Heaven Entries